Let's get rocking!
by Marjolein-chan
Summary: Slash Itachi/Sasuke, AU. The rock band Akatsuki consists of guitarist Itachi, bassist Deidara, drummer Kisame and lead singer Sasuke. Itachi and Sasuke are brothers, but little do the rest of the band and the world know that their brotherly relationship is, well, a little bit more complicated.
1. Meeting the band

Hi there! Before you can read this story, you have to read this:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of Naruto. I wish I was the one to come up with such a brilliant story.

**Warnings**: Swearing, slash Itachi/Sasuke, sexytimes between to brothers in later chapters, possible grammar mistakes or misspellings since I'm actually Dutch.

Don't like any of the above, don't read.

**_Other than that: have fun reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the band**

A dangerously catchy guitar riff is being played by the long-haired guitarist. His head bangs along with the music, but not too much like you would see at a metal concert. Girls are screaming the guitarist's name. The 22-year old hates the loud noise of all those women trying to beat the music with their screams. He almost isn't able to hear what he is playing. He looks up at the crowd. Lot's of girls in the front. A few guys. Most of them lingering in the pit though. Some are trying to create a wall of death, but some are ruining it for them. The girls are irritated by the mosh pit, because of the pulling and pounding of the guys. Itachi spots one girl in the mosh pit though, trying to join the guys in the harmless violence. He laughs a little. He knows guys won't hurt a girl in a mosh pit.

The black-haired adult looks at his left. A young man is standing with his left foot on the amplifier. Black hair, like him, but with a small hint of a blue glow. He is wearing a worn dark blue jeans, white T-shirt and a pair of brandless sneakers. _Itachi _laughs a little inside. His brother is always being so careless about his appearance, while he himself makes sure to look at his best at every concert.

The other members of the band are called Deidara and Kisame. Deidara is the bassist of the band. He is stubborn, a bit lazy and well, just very stubborn. A typical bassist. One would say Deidara is a itty bitty feminine. He has long, blond hair with a delicate face. He won't agree with you though, but he is just in denial. Deidara also likes to make stupid jokes that nobody in the band thinks are funny.

Kisame is very different case from Deidara. He's the drummer of Akatsuki. Kisame is a tough, big guy with muscles that make you want to crawl into a corner. Despite his appearance, the man is actually quite nice on the inside. He can be very bold, that's for sure, but he has a good heart. It's a pity that he won't show this side of him as much. Kisame also is Itachi's, one could say, best friend. Despite of the fact they have absolutely nothing in common, as Itachi is a quiet introvert person and Kisame is the complete opposite of him, they are getting along quite well.

Barely an adult, the 17-year old Sasuke is Itachi's little brother. Sasuke came up with the whole idea of starting a band with his brother and his brother's friend a few years ago. Itachi thought it was a stupid idea to say the last, but he agreed to it to watch his little brother fail. Itachi got his best friend Kisame and a other friend Deidara to play in the band. They started out rehearsing in their garage and ended up on the stage where they are standing now after only 2 years. Who would've guessed that?

And now Itachi is playing along with the song 'Let's get rocking!' on the stage where he is currently standing on. Sasuke is screaming his lungs out in the mic and the rest of the band are doing an excellent job keeping the crowd happy. A few songs follow after that one. After the band gets backstage the crowd screams for an encore.

'Hear that crowd going wild, man!' Deidara says enthusiastically. Sasuke takes a sip from his water bottle, while Kisame is drinking it up all in three swigs. 'I can't wait to get one of those nice girls,' Kisame jokes. 'You saw that one standing in the front with the purple hair, 'Tachi? She's a fine one, you tell me.'  
'I think the purple hair looks ridiculous on her,' Itachi answers. 'Why would someone cover up their natural color? It's just messing with nature.'

Sasuke grabs his brother by the arm. 'Don't be so grumpy, brother. Let's get going with that encore!' The young man drags his brother along the backside of the stage, leaving Kisame and Deidara standing in the changing room they are sharing. Both of the men can hear the loud screams of the crowd. The raven looks up at his older brother and gives him a little smile. 'I told you, 'Tachi.'

Itachi smiles back at him. Sasuke was right. The band _actually _became a huge success. Itachi was sure that it could not be possible at first, but Sasuke was so determined to make the band popular..Sasuke did all the promotion himself and of course, with his good looks, the young man could get all those girls to go to their concert. Itachi was relieved to see a few guys standing somewhere in the middle of the pit and a lot of them in the back of the venue too.

Deidara and Kisame are arriving at the back too. 'Aren't you guys nervous? I'm so fucking nervous!' Deidara yells excitedly. 'We've done a great job out there just now, but the encore is the thing that's always the most exciting thing!' Itachi and the rest of the band laugh at the blonde's words. Deidara is always so enthusiastic and thrilled about their performances.

'Ready?' Sasukes says. 'Yes, yes, yes!' Deidara answers. Kisame answers with a 'Yep!' and Itachi, totally being his self, answers with a nod to his brother and the rest of the band.

They all get on stage, hearing the enthusiastic screams of the girls once more. They grab their instruments and Sasuke of course his microphone, and start playing their last song for that night. After the song, they get backstage, of course waving the public goodbye first.

'That was such an awesome show, don't you think?' Deidara asks. 'One of the best ever!' All the members agree with the blonde. They get back to their changing room they are all sharing. 'Damnit, I wish I had my own room so I could bring some of those hot girls that were at the front in it,' Kisame says while putting on a sadistic smirk on his face. Sasuke scowls at his words.

'Unfortunately you are not having one of your own and you have to share it with us.' Kisame looks at the source of the words. 'Bet you would like it too, 'Tachi.' The big man looks at Sasuke. 'I know you're little brother would.' Kisame gives the raven a wink, causing a tomato-red blush to appear on his face. The drummer laughs at his embarrassment. 'I guess he really is a virgin.'

'I'm not,' Sasuke counters, his blush slowly disappearing. 'Oh, who was the lucky girl then?' Kisame asks him, still not sure if the younger one of the ravens is telling the truth or not.  
But that's when Itachi steps in. 'Don't ask him such personal questions. It's bothering me and I don't want to know the answer. You're embarrassing him too. Don't Kisame.' Itachi says the last sentence with a stern look on his face. 'Fine, we'll go to our hotel. To our beds. Alone. You're always ruining our fun,' then man says. 'Your fun,' Itachi corrects.

As the Uchiha-brothers are taking Itachi's car to get home, Sasuke thanks his brother for defending him. 'Thanks, Itachi.' The said man looks at his right to his younger brother. 'No problem, little brother,' he says as he smiles down on him. Sasuke smiles back and lays his head on his brother's shoulder and closes his eyes.

* * *

**Please review, it makes me happy!**


	2. Party hard

Hi there!

Finally there's the second chapter. It took long, I know. I've been really busy with working in my summer vacation, because I need the money to go on a vaction to Cologne in August! I've been also really busy with school: I'm going to the art acadamy! I'm reeaaaaally excited to go there! I finally get to do what I love the most after 6 boring years of High School.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of Naruto. I wish I was the one to come up with such a brilliant story.

**Warnings**: Swearing, slash Itachi/Sasuke, sexytimes between two brothers in later chapters, possible grammar mistakes or misspellings since I'm actually Dutch.

**Please ejoy reading this second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Party hard  
**  
The Uchiha-brothers get back to the hotel. The parking spaces at the parking place under the hotel are occupied, except the two parking spaces they've rented for Itachi's en Kisame's car. Itachi parks his car in the empty space. He turns the car off and turns to Sasuke who is still sleeping in his seat, though not leaning on Itachi anymore.

Itachi touches his little brother's should for a second. 'Sasuke, wake up. We're there.' The young raven opens his eyes slowly. 'Come on, Sasuke. Let's get to bed,' Itachi says softly. Sasuke nods at him and stretches his legs for a moment before getting out of the car. The older one also gets out of the car and they both walk towards the exit of the parking place.

As they arrive in their room the two brothers are sharing, Sasuke immediately throws his clothes on the floor and gets under the covers of his bed. Itachi goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and when he gets back, he sees that his little brother is fast asleep.

Just as he starts to put his own clothes off to get in bed, he hears a knock on the door. 'Who is it?' 'Dude open the door.' Great. Kisame.  
Itachi opens the door slightly to see the big man standing in front of him with a grin on his face. 'How 'bout we go and get some, 'Tachi?' The raven quirks an eyebrow. 'How about I just go get some sleep?'  
Itachi just doesn't like going out with Kisame, because in a mysterious way he always ends up completely wasted and doing things he regrets the day after. 'Don't be a partykiller. It will be fun. Heck, maybe you should just ask your brother with us!' Itachi sighs. 'Don't talk so loud, he's fast asleep already.' Kisame takes a peek through the door. 'Fine, but you should come. Loosen up. Have some fun. Enjoy the company of nice women. How about that, 'Tachi?'  
The raven gives a short nod. 'Fine, I'll come.'

Both men walk down the streets, dressed in long coats with hoods to hide their identity. 'Where are we going?' Itachi asks. 'Someone told me about this awesome place with lots of women, liquor and music. It's called The Matrix.' Kisame grins, 'You'll like it.'

The big man suddenly comes to a halt. Itachi looks up from under his hood. Just a few building, no club or bar in sight. He gives Kisame a questioning look. 'It should be here somewhere, man,' the man reacts. Itachi turns into a small alley where he can see a a little dim light shining at the end. 'Let's take a look over there,' he mutters.

They walk to the dim light and see a small sign with 'The Matrix' on it. 'This is it, 'Tachi.' The raven gives him a small nod as he tries to open the door. Closed. He knocks. No answer. He knocks again. Again no answer. 'This is bullshit! The guy told me it is called The Matrix,' Kisame says. Suddenly they hear some noise from behind the door. A shutter gets opened and a man with a lot of piercings in his face comes in sight. The man grins, 'I've been expecting you Kisame. I see you brought someone with you.'

Itachi gives Kisame a questioning look, being surprised that the stranger knows Kisame's name. The heavily pierced man sees the look on the raven's face and laughs. 'Please come in. Both of you.' He opens the door for the men and they both step in. Itachi notices that, despite the piercings, he is wearing a black suit. 'Have fun in The Matrix, gentlemen. But I think that won't be a problem at all.'

Itachi takes a look around the place. The walls are painted pitch black and the floor is painted in a blood red color. A woman with a long black low V-neck dress greets them as they continue walking. Next they come to a cloakroom where the cloakroom attendant takes their long coats. 'Please enter the door to the left,´ the attendant tells them.

They enter another room, but this time it is full of people. A desk is in the middle of the room and the line is long. It's full of different people. Men in suits, girls in sexy SM-like dresses. But also younger guys dressed up in leather. A grey-haired man in a suit stops next to the two Akatsuki members. 'Welcome Kisame and, I'm sorry, what is your name, sir?' Itachi gives his name and the man nods. 'And Itachi. Please follow me, you do not have to lower yourselves to standing in the long line like the others.'  
Itachi still wasn't sure what kind of place this was. He almost started to think it was a brothel, but that he knew that couldn´t be the case. What he definitely knew, was that this place was for VIP´s. Not just anyone could come in here. And yet there he was.

They walk through a series of doors and with each new door opening Itachi can hear the faint music becoming louder and louder. Itachi happens to notice it´s the song Change by Deftones. He always thought this was the perfect song to have sex to. He smiles to himself a little because of the thought. And with the last door opening the music is on its loudest. They enter a balcony, beneath them is a huge dance floor crowded with all kinds of people slowly dancing against each other to the song. The balcony has a few lounges with tables. Some already occupied by men in suits with women clinging on their sides and a few of them dancing in front of them. Itachi notices one man with a young boy on his lap. The raven speculates him to be about 18 years, although he tried his best to look younger.

They get appointed to their own table. A waitress in sexy clothing quickly comes to their table and asks if they want to have something to drink. 'A whiskey will do,' Itachi replies.  
'Well, gentlemen, if you need me for _anything_, please call.' Itachi looks up, he almost forgot - because of his other observations - that the man who lead them here was still standing next to their table. 'We will!' Kisame grins while the grey-haired man walks away.

'Kisame.' Said man looks up to the raven. 'Yeah, yeah, I know! So, 'Tachi, this place is, well, sophisticated.' Itachi quirks an eyebrow to. Kisame catches his look. 'It's like a club, but a bit different.' Itachi gives the big man a 'I know this already'-look. It wasn't like Itachi hadn't noticed that this club was a 'little' bit different from other clubs because of all the sexy clothed people and men in suits around the place. 'It's a sex club,' the man grins. 'I imagined it would do you good. You can choose from lots 'o women and if you find one you like, you can take her for a dance, a drink or a good fuck back in the VIP-rooms.'

Itachi looks at the man in front of him, his stoic expression still on his face despite all. 'Interesting,' he says. 'So..' the drummer begins, 'if you don't mind I'll do one, or all of the things I just told you.' With a wink the drummer gets up and leaves, taking the stairs down to the dance floor.

The raven sighs and takes a sip from the whiskey the waitress just brought him. He looks at the man at the other part of the lounge, the one with the young boy who is still on his lap. He observes their behaviour. The man has his arms around the boy, his face nuzzling the boy's neck. The boy has an unreadable look on his face. He looks up and locks his gaze with the Raven's. Itachi doesn't break the eye contact, as doesn't the boy. The look on his face almost turns into a pleading one. Pleading for be taken away from the man that's almost molesting him. Itachi averts his gaze from the boy's. He stands up from his seat and quickly walks to the staircase, taking a quick look at the boy before going down.

Itachi gets himself seated at the bar. On his left is a couple kissing and on his right a woman with blond hair trying to catch the attention of the bartender. The raven decides to be nice and raises a hand for the woman, catching the bartender's attention before she does. Itachi turns himself to the woman. 'What would it be?' he tries to smile at her. He knows he's going to be stuck here for a while, so he just figured he'd at least talk to someone. The woman smiles back at him, her deep brown eyes glowing in the dim light. 'A Mojito, please,' she says nicely. ' A Mojito for the lady,' he repeats. The bartender quickly mixes her drink and asks Itachi if he wants anything. 'No, I'm fine,' the raven answers while throwing some cash on the bar and getting up to leave.

'Any other man would come and talk to me, trying to get me in their bed,' the woman says. Itachi turns back to her. 'Maybe I'm not just any other man,' he replies as he gets ready to leave again. 'I'm glad you are not,' the woman smiles at him and grabs his arm. 'My name is Charlene. What's yours? Please sit down again. I just want some company, nothing more.'  
It crosses Itachi's mind that he probably shouldn't say his real name in a place like this for just a second, but nonetheless he answers with 'Itachi' as he sits down again.

'Well, it's nice to meet you Itachi.' Said man gives her a nod. 'Likewise.'  
'So, what do you do for a living?' she says while taking a sip from her Mojito. 'I play guitar,' the raven answers. 'Is that so? I always wanted to play the guitar, but I've never found someone who wanted to teach me. Will you?' Itachi thinks about it for a moment. The woman seems nice and all, but a bit pushy. He finally decides on answering with a 'I don't think that's a good idea.' The woman looks at him insulted. 'Why not? I know you would be a great teacher and I would be a great student.' She digs her nails into his arms while saying this. Itachi gets tired of the woman and wants to get away from her as fast as possible. He grabs her arm and slowly, but steady raises it. 'Stop that, _please_,' he says with a stoic expression on his face. 'I don't have the time to teach you.'

Suddenly Charlene chuckles. 'Do you know where you are, Itachi Uchiha?' she almost spits at him. 'You are at The Matrix, a club where people are whoring out their selves or where men in suits are whoring out their 'companion' or even having some fun with minors. Do you even know what would happen to you and your friends if I told the newspapers that Itachi Uchiha of the band Akatsuki went to a sex club and forced a helpless woman with black hair named Charlene to do the weirdest things during their _paid _sex-session?'

Itachi abruptly gets up from his chair, the tightness which he is holding Charlene's arm with increasing. 'What do you want, Charlene? If that's even your real name. Money, is that it?'  
The black-haired woman gives him a sweet little smile. 'I don't want money, Itachi. I just want you.'

Why had had Kisame to take him to this place?

* * *

**Not much Sasuke in this chapter, but it's crucial for the story :)**

**Review please, it makes me utterly happy!**


	3. A somewhat different hangover

Here's the third chapter! I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews I got. It makes me very happy and motivates me to write faster and more!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of Naruto. I wish I was the one to come up with such a brilliant story.

**Warnings**: Swearing, slash Itachi/Sasuke, sexytimes between two brothers in later chapters, possible grammar mistakes or misspellings since I'm actually Dutch.

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A somewhat different hangover  
**  
Itachi lies in his bed, trying to find the right position to sleep in. He rolls himself over for the 100th time that night. He looks over at his younger brother, who is quietly snoring. The raven sighs. It had been a disastrous night.

First, Kisame who had apparently taken him to a sex club. Second, Kisame leaving Itachi alone. Third, a woman who was threatening him to tell the world that he had been to a sex club after he didn't want to teach her on how to play guitar. He sighs again. 'I don't want money, Itachi. I just want you,' she had said. What did see mean with that? He left to search for Kisame quickly after the episode and found him surrounded by four women in one of the VIP-rooms. Half naked. Luckily for Itachi, not already engaging in getting pleasure from those women. He told the big man he wanted to go to their hotel immediately and grabbed his arm to drag him with him. Of course the drummer protested against leaving, but Itachi made sure to give him a very serious look that Kisame was quick to understand.

In the car, Itachi couldn't keep his mouth shut and asked Kisame 'what the hell that was all about?!'. The raven made sure that Kisame understood that he was not amused. Not at all. Kisame told him a man came up to him after the show and told him about this amazing place called 'The Matrix'. He guaranteed him that there would be lots of women that wanted to dance and even more if you looked rich enough. 'Look, 'Tachi.. I don't know what you problem is, but I had a great time. I didn't think he was talking about a sex club, Y'know.' The guitarist decided to tell him about the little incident. He explained the situation. 'Itachi, she was probably kidding.' Itachi didn't agree with the big man and said he thought she would be able to do the things she said she would. The drummer told him not to be such a pussy and just get over it, of course him being still mad at the raven for taking him away from those 'immensely hot women with enormous boobs' as he liked to recall.

Itachi sighs again. Thinking about the whole situation made him upset again. He continues to look at his younger brother, who is occasionally rolling over in his bed. The delicate features of the younger's face are very clear even though it's dark in the hotel room. A stray of light is coming from between the curtain, shining on Sasuke. Itachi thinks about the fact that his 17-year old little brother is almost an adult. Then nothing and no one could stop him from doing what he wants, not even his own older brother. To be honest, the older man feels upset about that fact. He wouldn't be his little brother anymore. Itachi thinks about all the things he could - now actually legally - do. Pick up women, drink as much as he wants without Itachi telling him he shouldn't drink and he could even get a tattoo. Although Itachi doesn't mind the last one, as he himself has some tattoos, but in some way he really minds the first one.

As he keeps staring at the younger Uchiha, he finds his thoughts are getting back on what happened that night. It was almost like Charlene was trying to blackmail him. What could her motives really be? She said that se didn't want money at all, she just wanted him. Itachi frowns at the thought. Did she fancy him? He chuckled. Well, if that was the case he'd have to disappoint her. Especially after what she did at the club.

Suddenly the raven meets a pair of black obsidian eyes that look directly into his - very much alike - eyes. He wasn't aware that he had been staring at his younger brother the whole time while his mind was occupied with other things than his younger brother. Sasuke blinks. 'Itachi,' he says with a harsh voice. Sasuke always gets his voice to sound like that after a concert. Which wasn't strange, since the boy had to scream his lungs out on the stage. And because they were getting more and more popular, he had to do it much more ofter.

He gives his little brother a smile. The one he would only allow Sasuke to see. A smile that was warm and made Sasuke feel comfortable in any situation. 'Where were you?' the younger Uchiha asks sleepily. Itachi rolls back onto his back and sighs. 'I was out with Kisame,' he says, while still keeping his head to the side to maintain their gaze. 'Did you have fun?' Sasuke gives him a little smile back. 'Not much.'

The younger Uchiha also rolls onto his back, his eyelids closed and hands behind his head. Itachi sees his brother mouthing an 'oh'. He waits for his brother to pop the question, his explanation, but it doesn't come. 'You look tired,' the younger one of the two states a matter-of-factly. Itachi nods, knowing his brother won't be able to see at all. Sasuke turns his head, opening his eyes, locking his gaze into Itachi's once more. 'I'm going to sleep,' he says. 'You should to, Itachi.'

Itachi knows he should be sleeping, but his mind wanders off on the encounter the entire night.

'Wake up my little sunshine!' A door is being slammed with, curtains are opened, sunlight hurting the eyes and ruffling is heard. Itachi opens one eye to see Deidara standing in the room with his back to Itachi. 'Oh god,' the blonde mutters as he pulls out Itachi's underwear from his suitcase. He is holding up a red boxer shorts with wet-look touches on it. 'Didn't think you would be into that kind of stuff, Itachi,' the bassist teases. Itachi gets up, sighing heavily, and strolls over to Deidara to snatch his boxer shorts back and puts it where it belongs. In his suitcase, not in Deidara's hands.

The raven glances around at the other single bed. No Sasuke. He frowns. 'Where's Sasuke?'  
'Don't look at me like that, Itachi. I don't know, man.' The raven's frown deepens. He opens the door to the bathroom, meeting the sight of his younger brother lying in the bathtub with his eyes closed. 'Found him,' he calls out to the blonde. Itachi shuts the door behind him as he steps into the small hotel bathroom. The younger Uchiha had apparently heard him as he opens his eyes to look at his older brother. He smiles at him sheepishly. Although Itachi is a man just like Sasuke and they are brothers that look a lot like each other, Sasuke still thinks being naked in front of him is a bit embarrassing.

Itachi grabs his toothbrush and squeezes some toothpaste on it. He brings the brush to his mouth and continues to brush his teeth while looking at himself in the mirror. He glances sideways into the mirror to get a good look of his younger brother. Well, apparently Sasuke started to work out more, since his abdomen is showing a hint of a six pack. Sasuke streches his muscles and Itachi also notes the legs and biceps that get firmer. He meets obsidian eyes once more. And a face with just slightly tinted cheeks. Itachi just gives his brother a smile and continues on finishing brushing his teeth. As he is about to walk to the bedroom he stops for just a seconds. 'Hurry up a little bit Sasuke, we're getting breakfast.'

The Akatsuki members are all sitting around the table with plates of pancakes before their noses. 'Well guys, dig in!' Deidara smiles at his fellow band members. They do as he say and enjoy the taste of blueberry filled pancakes with fresh orange juice on the side. "This is good, man,' Kisame almost moans. 'Best pancakes I've ever tasted.' Sasuke laughs at the enthusiasm of the drummer. Itachi just twitches his lips a little bit upwards. The younger Uchiha get a bite from his pancakes and mimics Kisame's reaction. 'Mmmm, amazing,' he also moans.

Itachi suddenly stands up from the table and walks away, startling his younger brother somewhat. 'What's up with Itachi?' Deidara says. 'He had a bad night yesterday,' the drummer of the band answers. Deidara looks at him questioning. 'And I also had one because of him,' he scowls. 'We went to some club. Itachi fought with some bitch that wanted to blackmail him or something, so he just dragged me out of the club because he was being a pussy,' the big man states. Sasuke laughs out loud. 'So that's what it was all about?' 'What about it?' Deidara asks the Uchiha. 'I asks him yesterday if he had fun. He told me 'not much'. He looked a bit tired and sad. I think he hasn't even closed his eyes for just a second tonight.' Kisame joins in with the laughter. 'Figured.'

'Figured what?' They hear from behind them. They all look at the source of the noise. Itachi is standing there with a newspaper in his hands, looking completely pissed. He turns the newspaper so the company can read the headline. It says, in a big ass font, 'GUITARIST OF ROCKBAND AKATSUKI ASSAULTING PROSTITUTE'.

_Itachi Uchiha, lead-guitarist of the rock band Akatsuki, is under suspicion of assaulting a woman at a sex club called 'The Matrix'. The woman, who is believed to be a prostitute hired to pleasure the famous rock star, informed the police right after the assault. 'It was horrible. He wanted to do the weirdest things to me. I told him I didn't want to and then he just beat and raped me,' the woman explains, looking very shocked. The police is now investigating the case, but doesn't want to give any information to the press yet. _

'Well, fuck me,' Kisame says dumbfounded.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


End file.
